The Adventure of the Three Leather Masks
by TinyMinotaur
Summary: Susato Mikotoba is the most amazing assistant you could ever dream, but what she really wants is to be a lawyer. In a society dominated by men that's quite the hard goal, but a misterious murder will give her just the perfect opportunity to show her potential! Will she be able to handle the case after she learns the dark truth behind it? DGS AU but may contain spoilers.
1. Prologue: Late

Prologue: Late

It was a quiet evening, the night was about to fall so it was starting to get cold. It was the perfect weather for drinking a coffee with a friend so the cafés were crowded with clients and the streets filled with the sweet scent of coffee.

But the city can hide a lot of things among its crowded streets. Every city has its dark alleys.

"Would you look at that? You did really hit him." Three dark figures stood in a semi circle and a fourth was lying in the ground. It was a small room at the end of a building, it's only door was connected to the rest of the building while it was possible to watch an alley from the only window. It was a study, barely illuminated by a candle.

"He was slowed down thanks to the poison and he was protecting the other guy, you needed to be stupid to not hit him."

"Hey!"

"Enough you two! This is a serious matter."

"Is he dead?"

"He looks dead to me."

One of the figures kicked the one in the ground, it didn't move an inch.

"He is. Now what?"

"Where's the guy that was with him? We must capture him." Said one, looking at the window, it was broken and with some blood on it. "He most likely ran away in that window's direction, he hurt himself so he must be easy to find."

"He was seen running along with our target, right?"

"Yes, we aren't the only ones that are looking for him."

"I have a better idea." The one talking pulled a gun from their coat and pointed at a wardrobe, he shot once and then dropped the gun next to the body. "Now the bullet wound will make sense and that boy will be accused. Lets get out of here before the witnesses come to see."

"You're a genius!"

Under the lights it was clear that these three people were suspicious. Not only they were wearing long cloaks, covering their clothes, but also leather masks that had beaks just like some sinister bird. Anyone would recognize their resemblance to vultures, the birds that celebrated the death of others.

Each one of their masks was customized, surely to know who was who only among them.

"You know the coward who ran away leaving his friend behind, right?"

"Huh?"

"The boy that was with our target, our "culprit", you know him."

"I do."

"What's his name? We should watch him closely."

"Naruhodou." Claimed the man."Naruhodou Ryuunosuke."


	2. Flower & Samurai

**_Chapter I: Flower Samurai_**

**November 19, 12:00 pm****Defendat's Lobby**

"You did an excellent work, Ryuutarou."

Two young men walked outside the courtroom, gathering at the Defendant's Lobby. One was tall and strong, his gallant posture was accentuated by the katana he wore at his hip and a red bandana tied firmly to his head, fluttering even if they were in a closed room.

The other was rather small, even if he looked as composed and gallant as his partner there was something that gave him a different look. It was most likely his eyes, you could feel an air of kindness and innocence just by looking at his brown warm eyes. Opposite from the gaze of steel that came from the deep black eyes of the bandana guy.

They looked at each other and a small smile drew itself into the bandana guy's face, calming the other down. It was unlikely for him to smile, but for someone who knows who his partner actually is, it wouldn't came as a surprise.

"Thank you, that's quite the high praise coming from you, Kazuma-sama."

"I'm no Kazuma-sama right now, remember, you're Ryuutarou. You can call me just Kazuma."

"But that's way too disrespectful! I can't do that!"

"Call me Asougi, then."

"I'll consider it, Kazuma-sama!"

Then Kazuma broke up in a laugh.

Asougi Kazuma was a brilliant law student, at his short age he was allowed to stand in Court as a defense attorney. He was a determined and ambitious man, but he also was kind and supportive with those he believed worthy. Ryuutarou Naruhodou was one of those.

However, Ryuutarou was no man. Her actual name was Mikotoba Susato, a young girl with as much knowledge about law as Kazuma's own. She was an amazing girl, graceful like no other but fierce when she needed to.

"I knew you were capable enough to be a defense attorney, you have a lot of talent." Kazuma praised.

"Oh no, mine is pure knowledge. You're the talented one, Kazuma-sama, I wouldn't have make it this far without you."

Kazuma smiled. Knowing the girl, there was no point in arguing. That was just who she was, or rather who the society wanted her to be, living under the shadow of men. Asougi's smile faded as he thought that. "It's such a shame for you to be forbidden to stand in court…so unfair." Her father and Kazuma himself were always very supportive with her, she became interested in law ever since they were kids.

Younger Kazuma used to study a lot at the Mikotoba's place, he was considered as part of the family too. Soon, he became used to an innocent gaze watching him from the door frame, timid yet curious. She often offered him drinks or snacks just to get a closer look at his books, knowing that law was far from her reach. But then, one faithful day Kazuma actually aknowledged little Susato and asked her to join him. He will never forget that sparkle on her eyes when she walked closer. Ever since then she never left his side, nor when he was studying, and so she turned into the most amazing legal aide any lawyer could dream of.

Unfortunately for her, women weren't allowed to set foot on the Court, not even as assistants. That was when she and Kazuma came up with a plan, a very risky and dumb one, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

And so, Naruhodou Ryuutarou was born.

"I'm not even that mad, Kazuma-sama. I'm really glad that you agreed to this fantasy of mine, I don't think I'll ever want to stand in court again." She reassured.

Kazuma looked at her, trying to know if she was telling the truth or just trying to make him feel better, but she was hard to read. He looked at the closest window instead.

"That's one thing I plan to change. This judicial system is just wrong if the most capable people are forbidden to even enter…"

"Oh, Kazuma-sama…don't tell me that you're doing all this just because of me!"

Kazuma smiled.

"One of the many reasons, yes. Legal aide Mikotoba, you're no small fry, you gotta start believing that."

"H-how are you so sure?"

"The Mikotoba's emblem is a cherry blossom, right?"

"Indeed. Simple yet beautiful."

"I think it's a signal. It fits perfectly with you."

"Why?"

"Cherry blossoms are delicate and beautiful, and yet we often forget that when they appear during spring they bring greatness to our empire. They're Japan's greatness." He looked at her. "You're destined to blossom, you have so much potential already. And when you do you will bring greatness to all of us, just like the flowers. A Blossoming Attorney you are, that's it."

She was moved to tears, her chest was filled with a warm and nice feeling that made her smile. For her, it was such a blessing to have the faith of someone like Kazuma, who she admired as much as she admired her father. They were like brothers given all the time he had lived under Mr. Mikotoba's roof after both of them lost a parent.

"Thank you so much, Kazuma-sama. I hope that I'll live up to your expectations one day."

"Don't do it for me. Do it for you, that's everything that matters at the end."

"That's why you're travelling to the British Empire, too?"

Suddenly, Susato could swear that Asougi's eyes clouded in a way she had never seen before. His smile faded for a moment, but then he crossed his arms again and looked at the floor.

"Yeah, kinda…"

Before Susato could say anything else she noticed that Kazuma had put his hand on his sword's hilt like if he was about to drew it out. He looked at it for a moment and then sighed.

"I have to go, I agreed to meet a friend at La Quantos. He wants to celebrate my upcoming travel."

"Oh, thank you so much again Kazuma-sama, I hope you have a good time. Are we going to see you for dinner at home?"

"Sure, thank you. I'll be there."

"See you later Kazuma-sama." Susato bowed.

Kazuma smiled just before taking his leave, leaving Susato all alone. She wasted no time and changed her clothes, carefully packing away the school uniform for men that she borrowed, having in mind that with Kazuma far from Japan there was no way she would be using it again soon.

Then she was again Susato Mikotoba, the smart and only daughter of Yuujin and Ayame Mikotoba. She couldn't avoid playing around a little with her kimono's sleeves, happy of feeling confortable again.

She exited the courtroom as soon as she finished filling some papers from the case. Her home was her next destination and her path was quite enjoyable, the wind was cold and the sky was starting to turn orange as the sun slowly made its way behind the horizon. However, her mind was really busy at the time, she was thinking about all the things she had yet to prepare for Kazuma's journal across the seas. As she was going to travel as her legal aide she wanted to make sure that everything was ready, barely being able to contain her excitement.

The Great British Empire. Just the name was imposing enough for anyone.

Kazuma and her had studied a lot about the English legal system so she felt somehow prepared, however, she had only seen a few pictures of the place itself. Its famous fog and tea were enough to make Susato feel excited and curious. Do not even mention Sherlock Holmes, THE Great Detective himself! Just being able to stay at the same country as him was enough to drive Susato mad. She really admired him, his stories were her favorite read and the wait for more stories was slow but well rewarded. She even liked to play being the Great Detective herself, deducing things here and there whenever she could, she had became really aware of her surroundings thanks to that.

That's why, when her father arrived late at home and with his shoes still on, walking in a weird manner, she knew that something was wrong.

"Welcome home father, is something wrong?" she asked without hesitation. Her father was at the kitchen, shakily triyng to pour himself a cup of hot water."I was about to serve the tea, you should wait a bit and I'll have it ready.

"Susato…" he murmured, putting the kettle back down. Susato recognized the tea he was trying to make, it was one to calm down the nerves. A very weird choice from her always calm and composed father.

Someone knocked at the door and Susato ran to open, finding an old policeman standing outside.

"Is Professor Mikotoba ready?" he asked, making Susato feel even more confused.

"Ready?"

"Just a minute please, officer." Yuujin said, then he closed the door and turned to face his daughter."I must go with them, Susato. I probably won't be back till tomorrow but I want you to keep strong, I'll come for you in the morning."

"Why? What happened?"

He sighed heavily, looking at her right in the eye. A weird shadow in them made Susato feel scared, she knew she wasn't going to like what he had to tell her.

"It's Kazuma. He…" he just couldn't say it, the word felt so heavy in his tongue. But he couldn't lie to her, not while looking at her pure warm eyes. The same eyes her mother had. It was impossible. "He's dead, Susato. They found him this afternoon…I'm so sorry"

After that cruel and cold sentence, Susato's life would never be the same.


End file.
